Into Darkness
by Smokewisp
Summary: A young shecat,born with a prophecy.Everyone loves her but her leader refuses to make her a warrior and she leaves the Clan.Can it be true that her new Clan gave her more than ThunderClan ever did?She changes her soul just for power...Under force?
1. The prophecy

"Bluestar! Bluestar! We need you at the nursery!"

"Why?"

"Because-the prophecy!"

"What?" The gray-blue ThunderClan leader stood up from her sleep.

"What about the prophecy?"

Fireheart panted,"A kit was born tonight with the prophecy!"

"I'll be right there."

It was a dreary night as the leader and deputy rushed across the camp clearing. It was pouring down rain as they hurried into the nursery.

A black she-cat who had just had a litter sat, tired, with her eyes wide with shock.

"Bluestar, she has the marking."

She indicated to the little tortoiseshell kit that had a red-tipped tail.

Bluestar gasped,"No, it can't be..."She faced the mother,"Nightsky, this kit is the cat that will save us all."

She looked into the night sky, raining, and she sighed,"The prophecy is fulfilled..."

A mouse sat nibbling on a seed in the grass, completely unaware that it was about to be killed. A cat lunged at the prey and caught it in her mouth, killing it.

"Well done, Leafkit! You will be a fine apprentice!"

"Thank you." The kit beamed with a full mouth. She staggered back to camp with Whitestorm following her.

When they got back to camp, Whitestorm padded up to Bluestar,"Bluestar, Leafkit is turning 6 moons today. We should have her apprentice ceremony soon."

"Yes, of course,Whitestorm...I shall call the cats now."

She leaped onto the High Rock and yowled. Cats started slinking into the clearing.

"Cats of ThunderClan. I bring you here today to make an apprentice to serve their Clan well in these hard times of leaf-bare. Leafkit," She signaled with her tail to the suprised kit.

"I call you up here to make you an apprentice. After six moons in the nursery, I trust that you have waited long enough for this."

Leafkit's whiskers quivered.

"By the power of StarClan,I call down my warrior ancestors to let them approve my choice. Fireheart, your apprentice is a medicine cat now after the fatal accident on the Thunderpath. I ask you to mentor Leafkit. Leafkit,you are now Leafpaw."

Fireheart rose to his paws, leaped onto the High Rock, and bowed his head to touch Leafkit's shoulder. Suddenly, the crowd of cats cheered,"Leafpaw! Leafpaw! Leafpaw!" Leafpaw beamed and felt the Clan's praise with joy. Her red tipped tail stuck up excitedly.

Bluestar hesitated,"Should I have made this cat an apprentice?" She disappeared into her den darkly.


	2. Apprenticeship

Leafpaw bit her lip in concentration, scraping her claws on the ground. Suddenly, she darted from side to side to confuse her mentor, and then she leaped onto his back from behind and gently scratched him with her claws.

Fireheart panted from moving so quickly,"Good job, Leafpaw. Great agility, but you need more technic. Try again."

Leafpaw nodded wearily but the fake battle fire burned in her amber eyes. Her eyes surveyed her mentor and made them land on a false place. She made no contact to his paws as she darted to the right but slid underneath her mentor's belly, kicking up. He was thrown in the air as he hit a tree.

"Fireheart!" She cried,"Did I hurt you?" Her mentor was laughing as he shook the dust off of him,"Leafpaw...You are almost 16 moons, right?"

"Yes, Fireheart."

"I think your warrior ceremony will be tonight." A glimmer of amusement lit in his eyes.

"R-r-really?"

"Yes. You have well earned it. I'll talk to Bluestar." Fireheart purred.

Leafpaw bounded back to camp, picking up her dove and vole she caught earlier on.

She dropped them on the fresh-kill pile and ran to her mother who was sharing tounges with her father,"Mother! I'm going to be made a warrior tonight!"

Her father, Wolfheart, looked at her expectantly,"Well done, Leafpaw," said the smokey gray tom. Nightsky smiled,"You have been working hard." Leafpaw grinned. Nightsky smiled, too,"Would you like to eat with us?" Leafpaw's tail bristled a little with excitement,"Sorry, mom. I said I'd eat with Swiftpaw."

Nightsky nodded understandingly. Leafpaw smiled. It was almost moonhigh. She smiled, taking a thrush off the fresh-kill pile and sat next to Swiftpaw, who was waiting for her underneath an overhanging willow tree.

Swiftpaw licked Leafpaw's ear. Swiftpaw was a white tom with black splotches and yellow eyes. He purred,"I've heard you are going to become a warrior soon." His voice sounded proud and he rested his nose on her ear,"I'm very proud of you." Leafpaw licked his muzzle,"Don't worry. Bluestar will make you a warrior too...You might even become one tonight!"

They sat down and started eating.

The Bluestar called from the High Rock,"Cats of ThunderClan. I bring you here to make an apprentice a warrior." Leafpaw looked sadly at Swiftpaw,"Don't worry, you'll be made one soon."

Swiftpaw smiled, "I'm happy for you."

Then Bluestar called, "Swiftpaw," Swiftpaw looked warningly at Leafpaw, "I'm sorry."

He leaped up beside Bluestar.

"Mousefur, are you sure Swiftpaw is ready to become a warrior?"Mousefur nodded.

"By the power of StarClan, I call upon my warrior ancestors to make this cat a warrior. He will serve his Clan well for moons to come. Swiftpaw, do you agree to honor and uphold your Clan even if it means to cost of your own life?"

Swiftpaw said, "I do."

"The by the power of StarClan, your new name will be Swiftfoot. May you serve your Clan well as a warrior." The crowd chanted, "Swiftfoot! Swiftfoot! Swiftfoot!" He beamed but looked down at Leafpaw,"I'm sorry." His eyes said.

Leafpaw just weakly smiled back.

"You will sit vigil tonight," said Whitestorm, the deputy,"You will become a great warrior." Swiftfoot nodded as he jumped down from the rock, licking Leafpaw comfortingly.

Bluestar looked wearily at Firestar,"I can't let her be a warrior..." She said as she went into her den. Fireheart glanced sadly up at the clouds. They moved in front of Silverpelt. _A bad omen,_ he thought. _Should _Leafpaw be a warrior? Or not?


	3. ShadowClan's word

Leafpaw couldn't help but feel burning hate inside of her the next day. Brightheart, her best friend, invited her to eat with her, Swiftfoot, Cloudtail, and Thornclaw. Leafpaw recalled bitterly, they were all warriors. And they were the same age!

Leafpaw sat down gingerly next to her friends and they all shared a fat mother rabbit that Fireheart had caught for them all. Fireheart had even asked them to take a patrol out to the ShadowClan border together!

They had all accepted quickly. When they finished their prey, they took out the sun high patrol.

Leafpaw sniffed nervously along the border. No sign of enemy cats, but there was an unfamiliar scent wafting across the border. Cloudtail said,"Let's go!" Thornclaw made a scent mark on a pine tree and followed the patrol. Swiftfoot called out to her. Leafpaw nodded,"Hold on!"

She then saw a pair of hazel eyes glimmering from the bush ahead of her.

"Come closer..."

Leafpaw edged closer steadily until a cat came and dragged her into the bush.

Leafpaw, quite frightened, as she could not see her attacker, meowed shakily,"Who are you?"

"I am Glacierclaw from ShadowClan." Indeed, Leafpaw could smell a tom scented ShadowClan warrior, but nevertheless, she was still scared.

"Why have you taken me in here?"

"Because I have a couple of questions for you..."

"I'm all ears..." _And claws,_ she thought silently. If this cat was being so secretive, she knew this was a very dark warrior. The white tom with anxious blue eyes said,

"You are from ThunderClan, as I smell. You have the red tail..." His voice ended up quavering.

Leafpaw nodded slowly. Her red-tipped tail was nothing special, but she always wondered why cats at Gatherings stared at her.

The tom continued, "Our prophecy given to our medicine cat said '_The true cat to come to you, is the one which red is who. The tail so red as moon does set, and also who does save._' You are the chosen one! And ShadowClan needs your help!"

Leafpaw hissed,"Why should I help an enemy Clan?"

The tom hesitated,"Because Nightstar died and our medicine cat just died. He said this prophecy before he went to StarClan. All the Clans won't help us, and when I saw you, I knew there was some hope..." Leafpaw looked into his eyes and a warm feeling and troubled words poured from them. Leafpaw felt safe for the first times in moons. She then said, "I will help you."


	4. Cinderpelt

The reason Leafpaw helped the ShadowClan cat, was because...she didn't even know. She just thought that the number of cats she could save would be the best reward. She didn't know what to do to help them. But she could talk to Cinderpelt.

She padded home, as she smelt that the patrol had already gone back to camp, and into the ThunderClan camp.

"Cinderpelt?" She anxiously called through the bramble protecting the medicine cat den.

A dark she-cat appeared,"Who called?"She looked as if she woke up from a nap.

"Oh, Cinderpelt. I'm sorry to bother you. It's Leafpaw."

Leafpaw thought she saw Cinderpelt shudder. She meowed cautiously,"I need your help and advice."

Cinderpelt's eyes narrowed,"For what?"

Leafpaw sighed,"May I come in?" Cinderpelt nodded, leading Leafpaw deep into her den until they came to a little open clearing deep within the den.

Leafpaw then started, words pouring from her mouth as she told about the patrol, Glacericlaw, and the ShadowClan sickness.

Cinderpelt's expression was blank until finally, she said,"Yes, Littlecloud told me that ShadowClan was having some trouble. I helped him a little while ago with Whitethroat when they themselves had the sickness, but this sounds not normal. This isn't the thing I treated them for, or else Littlecloud would have healed them with the herb mixture..." She looked uncertain but understanding,"Leafpaw, I know you are trying to do the right thing, but what if the disease comes here, and what would we do? It is far beyond our help."

Leafpaw suddenly thought of Glacierclaw and how sick he would be if he caught it. If he died...She shuddered a little and her eyes were spiked with determination.

"I will help them, Cinderpelt. And if you can help me, I will join ShadowClan myself if the Clan won't let me heal them."

Cinderpelt's gaze froze.

_The prophecy said this,_ she thought. _They said she would join ShadowClan...Bluestar told me..._

Before Cinderpelt could stop her, Leafpaw disappeared out of camp. She streaked toward ShadowClan territory and before she knew it, she was across the border. The moment she left her Clan's territory, a sudden chill filled her. She cautiously padded through the marshy peat and swampland. Suddenly, she was startled by this voice, "Well, well, well. Look what crossed our border, Redfang." A large white tom with black paws suddenly snarled, "A ThunderClan apprentice."

"Blackfoot, we should take her to Tigerstar."

"I think we should just wait and see how well she stands against us- "

"No!" A voice suddenly cried out. Leafpaw had never been so relieved to see Glacierclaw stand in front of Blackfoot. Redfang sneered a little.

Glacierclaw calmly said, "She needs to explain herself before Tigerstar. And she needs to be _alive_ if she does that."

Blackfoot narrowed his eyes, "Of course." He gingerly prodded Leafpaw forward.

Leafpaw smiled weakly at Glacierclaw in thanks and he smiled back. She was pushed into the ShadowClan camp and she sat down before the ShadowClan's "High Step". A big tabby tom stood on it.

"Explain yourself."

Leafpaw stepped forward, "I have come to join ShadowClan." Many cats gasped but Leafpaw held Tigerstar's gaze steadily.


	5. New Home

Tigerstar's eyes looked challenging.

"Really?" His voice was calm and matched Leafpaw's evenly.

"Yes. I have come to help-" She stopped because Glacierclaw cast her a warning glance.

"I have come because...er, my Clan was too weak and I have come to, um, train under ShadowClan warriors..."It was a lame excuse but Tigerstar, to her suprise, nodded.

"You will train under Glacierclaw." He turned into his den after leaping from the rock and Leafpaw couldn't have been more happy.

Glacierclaw came up to her as cats left, purring,"Thank you for helping us. Littlecloud knows about the reason you joined and he understands. He actually wants you to learn herbs, too."

Leafpaw smiled,"Very interesting!" She giggled a bit and Glacierclaw grinned,"That's the apprentice den," He signaled to a small den on the other side of camp and Leafpaw smiled,"Thank you," She licked his ear and padded into it, curling up to go to sleep. She felt Glacierclaw's eyes on her the whole way.

That night she found herself dreaming.

She was in a blue sky with stars shimmering in it and her paws felt relieved like she had been soaking them in a waterfall. She felt full of energy and she started running, running, and running. A sweet smell filled her lungs.

"Spottedleaf?" She saw the tortoiseshell's eyes glint in the moonlight ahead of her.

"Spottedleaf, come back!" She ran faster and she stopped when she saw the ShadowClan camp.

Leafpaw stared in horror as she saw a raven caw overhead. A bad omen. She then stopped breathing as she saw Glacierclaw stumble out of camp, ridden with sickness. He was weak and his eyes were filled with pain and weakness.

Leafpaw helped him up suddenly but when he turned to her to thank her, he was suddenly replaced by Bluestar. She was on her last life and then the body Leafpaw helped turned into all her friends when suddenly it stopped at Swiftpaw. He rasped,"Leafpaw, save us."He disappeared.

Leafpaw cried,"No!" But she suddenly was being prodded by a cat.

"Shut up, will you? We're trying to sleep!" She looked beside her and a golden tabby she-cat was grumbling to herself as she adjusted her sleeping position. Leafpaw was panting and her moss she was sleeping on was torn and matted. Since she couldn't get to sleep now, she sat upright.

"Hello...I'm Leafpaw."

"Whatever. I'm Sunpaw. Now please go back to sleep! Oh, fox-dung! Now I'm awake." She sat upright now, too."

"Sorry...I was having a bad dream."

Now the tabby's eyes were full of humor and vivacity.

"It's fine. I was dreaming of hunting an eagle, anyway. Many more out there to catch, eh?" Her voice was piped with spirit but there was a hint of bitterness.

Leafpaw now lied down with her tail curled over her paws.

Sunpaw's green eyes twinkled,"Well, now that I can't go to sleep, can we go hunt now? It's almost dawn." She stood up, very careful to not step on any other sleeping apprentices nearby, and slipped out of the den. Leafpaw followed her and as she got out of the den, a raven suddenly cawed loud overhead. Her dream!

"Sunpaw!" She breathed.

"Huh?" Her new friend turned around.

"That raven!" Leafpaw's eyes widened but Sunpaw rolled her eyes,"It's just a stupid bird, come on."

Leafpaw wasn't comforted. That raven marked the sickness. It was now in camp once again.


	6. Dream Fulfilled

Leafpaw gasped, thinking in horror, _What can I do to help them?_

She padded along behind Sunpaw as they went out of camp. Leafpaw saw a dove ahead of her. She signaled to Sunpaw to be quiet with her tail and she cautiously prowled through the peat.

Leafpaw was about to spring when another cat tore through the marsh.

Swiftfoot!

"Swiftfoot! What are you doing here!" Leafpaw darted up to him and covered him with licks and purrs,"They'll catch you!" Sunpaw narrowed her eyes,"Do you know him?"

"Of course. Swiftfoot, this is Sunpaw, my new friend." Leafpaw smiled and Swiftfoot shifted to his other side uncomfortably.

"What's wrong?"

"The Clan is getting better from the disease but Leopardstar died from it! And Mistyfoot came over to our camp and said that RiverClan is getting better! Your mother died, though. I'm really sorry. But now everyone is healthy now and we need you back at the Clan!"

"But I have found my home here." Said Leafpaw, with sorrow, but it was not all true. She didn't want to stay in ShadowClan. Her family was almost gone. She just did it because of helping the new Clan she had made her home in. Leafpaw sighed,"ShadowClan is still sick. The rats from the Carrion Place are carrying a new disease."

"But, Leafpaw!"

"No. I can't leave."

Sunpaw looked bewildered,"I think you should talk alone...Leafpaw, I'll go back to camp." She edged away, leaving the two olds friends together.

Swiftfoot looked disappointed,"Leafpaw, I came here to bring you back-"

"As I see."

"But I need to tell you something...Leafpaw, I love you."

Everything was silent for a minute. Leafpaw indeed had secret feelings for Swiftfoot, but what about the way Glacierclaw looked at her? She loved _him_! _What can I do?_ She thought miserably.

Swiftfoot saw Leafpaw's distant thoughts,"It's fine, Leafpaw. I understand. I guess I can find love somewhere else." He bounded out of sight.

"But, Swiftfoot! Don't...Oh, StarClan!"She wailed at the sky,"Why are you tearing apart my life!" The sky just stayed still but one silvery wispy cloud moved in front of the new rising sun.

She heard a voice in her ear,"Don't be afraid, Leafpaw..." It was Spottedleaf.

She saw the tortoiseshell she-cat in front of her.

"Leafpaw, this is your calling. ShadowClan needs your help. Fight for them, Leafpaw. The sickness is gone. You are destined to be leader."

"What? Spottedleaf! Tell me more!" But the medicine cat was gone. Leafpaw padded back to the camp where it was almost sun high. Tigerstar stood on the High Step.

"Cats of ShadowClan, I call you here to say that the deadly sickness is no longer among us. The Clans are healthy now." Cats murmured in excitement. Tigerstar continued,"Though many cats died from the illness, I am here to make a new warrior of ShadowClan. You may not trust her but she is in our Clan so we must greet her as our ally. Leafpaw," Leafpaw was struck with astonishment.

She leaped up beside her new leader. Within a few seconds, she was a warrior.

"By the power of StarClan, your new name will be Leafstorm."

Tigerstar touched his nose to her shoulder and she breathed,"Thank you, StarClan..." She looked at the bright sun above the forest and it shone with all of the sky's might. Sunpaw smiled at her from below, calling, "Leafstorm! Leafstorm! Leafstorm!"

Leafstorm beamed.

ShadowClan gave her the dream she always had, but ThunderClan didn't.


	7. Destined

A long yowl sounded through the Clan in early morning the next night. Leafstorm had sat vigil until moon rise so she slept in her new den. Leafstorm crawled out of the warrior den with Glacierclaw following. She drowsily saw Tigerstar on the High Step.

"Cats of ShadowClan. Our deputy, Blackfoot, died last night." His voice sounded scratched.

"Littlecloud, our medicine cat, said that he died in his sleep. There was nothing ill or wrong with him when he died. He just did." Leafstorm didn't know why, but this sent a chill throughout her. He_ died_? With nothing wrong with him? Strange. When the leader went back into his den mournfully, Blackfoot's body was brought out for mourning. Cats gathered around it before burial. Since Leafstorm didn't know him very well, she just went back into her den and slept.

At night, cats gathered underneath High Step to hear who the new deputy was. Leafstorm sat promptly under the rock and Sunpaw took her place beside Leafstorm. Glacierclaw took her other side. The murmurs died down as their great leader leaped onto the rock overlooking the camp.

His massive tabby shoulders were perched at a proud position. His amber eyes gleamed.

"I will now appoint a new deputy..."

A silence.

"Leafstorm will be the new deputy of ShadowClan." Yowls of disapproval shot through the crowd.

"She's a ThunderClan cat!"

"But we don't trust her!"

"She's hardly a warrior!"

"Choose again!"

Tigerstar raised his tail for silence. Leafstorm felt eyes on her, burning holes into her pelt.

"I have chose her because she is a worthy and loyal cat. She has also tried to prove her honesty to her Clan."

"Well said!" Sunpaw said happily.

Glacierclaw nodded, curling his tail with Leafstorm's.

Leafstorm felt stones hit her. But I can't be this responsible! How can I change and help these cats? I'm not fit for this job! What about Glacierclaw? Leaders can't have kits! What if I have to become leader soon? There are many more responsible and wiser cats out there than me! I just became a warrior a couple dawns ago! What am I going to do? I have to set patrols and- The list went on and on. She couldn't do this. The cats started clearing out of the camp center and Leafstorm suddenly felt dizzy as she felt to her side. Glacierclaw helped her up when she heard Spottedleaf,"Spottedleaf! I can't do this!" She saw the old medicine cat a couple tail-lengths away from her. Spottedleaf laughed sweetly,"Yes you can, Leafstar."

"Leafstar? I'm only just a warrior!" She cried out.

Then she was transported back to the ShadowClan camp. Glacierclaw was looking anxiously into her eyes. She felt her head spinning and when she opened her eyes, she was in the warrior den. Sunpaw was no where to be seen but Glacierclaw was sprawled out beside her, purring in his sleep. Leafstorm closed her eyes again, the current day was swirling in her head. Sighing,the warrior fell asleep. She was running again into the ShadowClan camp with Swiftfoot and Glacierclaw following her.

Glacierclaw looked at her and she stopped, trying to press against him for comfort but Swiftfoot hissed and they both disappeared. Leafstorm was alone in the Clan camp, looking at herself in a pool of water that just appeared before her. She was sitting at the river between RiverClan and ThunderClan territory. Bluestar and Firestar were reflected in the water and Leafstorm cried out to them. Wolfheart, her father, was then looking up at her, but he was rippled away. Leafstorm flattened her ears against her head. When she looked back in the water, she saw blackness filling the river. Leafstorm heard her name in the wind and she yowled,"Spottedleaf! What can I do?"

She didn't see her but Leafstorm heard,"You will be covered in darkness until he lightens your way."

Leafstorm woke up with snow falling through the branches of the warrior den. Leaf-bare was here.


	8. Confused

Leafstorm woke up at dawn. She sat by the meager fresh-kill pile for a while before coming back to reality.

She suddenly heard a voice call her name. She spun around and Tigerstar was glaring at her.

"Come in my den." He turned into his den with Leafstorm following, confused.

"Yes, Tigerstar?"

"I want you to know why I chose you."

"Yes, I know. A prophecy or whatever."

"Yes. And you are the one who will save us all...When StarClan gave Littlecloud the message, it said that you were destined to lead."

"Is that all?"

"Yes. Leave now. We need some patrols soon. I can count on you." His amber stare burned through her as she left the den.

She looked around. The sun was just rising as she saw the Clan cats now doing their daily work around camp.

"Cinderfur," She called the ginger warrior.

"Huh?" The tom blinked.

"Take another warrior and apprentice with you and hunt around our borders."

"Ok..." He walked away and she smiled as he took Sunpaw with him. Cinderfur also asked Dirtflower, a former nursery queen, to come with him.

Leafstorm was already confused so she looked around for Glacierclaw.

He was bringing in some fresh-kill to the pile and she smiled, "Glacierclaw! Would you like the take a border patrol out?"

"Er, I just finished hunting..."

"Ok. I'll ask someone-"

"No, I'll do it." His eyes were eager.

"I'll take another cat. Don't worry. I'm not that tired."

"Of, thank you, Glacierclaw." She rubbed her nose against his fur.

He seemed a bit embarrassed but he padded out of camp with Phoenixfeather and Shadowpaw on his heels. Leafstorm was still thinking some things over when a small tom padded up to her.

"Oh, hi, Littlecloud!" She greeted the ShadowClan medicine cat.

"Tigerstar said to teach you some herbs, so, I guess you've already done your hunting and patrol sending or whatever you deputies do these days." Amusement glinted in his eyes.

"I'm ready now..."

When the medicine cat lesson ended, she went over the herbs and remedies with the medicine cat one last time.

"So poppy seeds for inside pains, yarrow for getting poison out of making one sick, marigold leaves to stop infection, burdock roots for rat bites, cobwebs for stopping bleeding, mint leaf for poison or other sickness, and in leaf-bare, there can't be any wet moss in the elder's dens because.. ." She looked at the ceiling for a thought that had lost her.

Littlecloud finished gently, "It makes their joints ache. Now, well done, Leafstorm...If you need any help, just come and ask me."

Leafstorm bent respectfully and dipped her head to the medicine cat. She padded out of the den to find it almost day-heat, when the sun rises the fullest and hottest. She saw many of the cats sharing-tounges and she saw Sunpaw sitting over by a rotten tree stump in the side of camp.

"Hey, Sunpaw." She brought over a large vole for them to share.

Sunpaw was sighing dramatically.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing..." Leafstorm followed her gaze and saw it resting on Shadowpaw.

"Isn't he amazing?" The apprentice dreamily blushed.

"Yeah, I'm really happy for you!"

"He said he'd take me hunting with him tomorrow..."

"Wow." Leafstorm bit into her meal and Sunpaw ripped off a leg, chewing on it.

Leafstorm even took a glance at Glacierclaw who was sharing tounges with Tigerstar over on the other side of the clearing.

Sunpaw teased, "You like him, right?"

Leafstorm didn't answer, but rested her head on her paws.


	9. In Camp

A black and white tom prowled through the forest. A band of warriors crept behind him silently. The icy, cold rainy night wasn't even close to the sharp pain in his heart. He finally saw his target ahead of him. He charged, yowling into the ShadowClan camp. His fury matched the lightning flashing in the thunder-pierced sky. Swiftfoot clawed the way through the warrior den to find Leafstorm, gazing, at him.

"Swiftfoot?"

"Leafstorm!" She felt Swiftfoot's teeth on her scruff as he darted through the forest with Leafstorm in his jaws. He finally set her down. Faint yowls sounded from the ShadowClan camp.

"Leafstorm! Why did you go away like that?" He nuzzled up against her, purring with strong love and relief. Then he added,"It's Swiftstar...I was made leader...Bluestar died and Fireheart was killed by Tigerstar."

"Well, I'm sorry he died...Is my father ok?" She asked, forgetting all her anger at him for capturing her.

"Yes...He misses you terribly."

"Well, why did you carry me here?" She basically had to shout over the pounding rain.

"I love you, Leafstorm! I will even fight for you to come back to ThunderClan!"

"But, I can't!"

"Why not!" His amber eyes weren't soft anymore. They were filled with fire but icy challenge. Swiftstar was no longer a cat she knew any more...He was a cat who was too obsessed with getting his way.

Leafstorm finally said, "I love another cat, Swiftstar! Get out of my life!" She stormed away but Swiftstar hissed but he didn't move from the spot he was sitting in.

Leafstorm didn't answer...She just started running home. She didn't know where she was. Her world was spinning around her and her head felt like a dead weight. When she reached the camp, ThunderClan warriors were gone and it was peaceful but Littlecloud was going from cat-to-cat to heal the cuts and scratches.

Leafstorm sighed and grabbed some cobwebs and marigold and helped some cats. When she looked into the warrior den to talk to Glacierclaw, she saw that he wasn't in there.

"Glacierclaw?" She asked and looked around the camp.

He wasn't there.

"Littlecloud, have you seen-"

"No, I haven't seen Glacierclaw."

"Oh, ok. Thanks...Oh, and I've put some cobweb on Peachpaw's foot. It hasn't healed yet because it keeps bleeding...She will come to you if it gives her any more trouble, ok?"

"Sure thing, Leafstorm. And thanks for helping." He disappeared into his den, but he looked at her.

"Leafstorm, can I trust you with something?"

"Yes."

He sighed.

"Tigerstar is dead."

"How! The Gathering is next moon rise! I have one day! _I can't do it! _How did he die!" Her fur bristled. She wasn't ready to become leader yet! She had become leader not even a moon ago!

"The disease...It's back."


	10. Lost Leader

"I-I-I-I'm l-lead-der n-n-now..."Leafstorm stuttered.

Littlecloud hushed her with his tail.

"Before you say anything else, just know that this was meant to happen. Bluestar, your old leader, came to me last night and told me that you were destined to be in this Clan. You were destined to lead it! Don't have any doubts about this arrangement. Please, don't, Leafstorm...Leafstar."

"Don't! Don't call me that!" She shrieked.

Littlecloud looked desperate for a moment but then he disappeared into the medicine cat den. Leafstorm was sitting alone, watching the sun slowly rise, spreading a red streak across the sky.

She leaped onto the High Step.

"Cats of ShadowClan," She felt mouse-bile rise in her throat. It was hard addressing the Clan when you were so...alone.

"Tigerstar has died." Some cats stayed silent, some gasped, some yowled.

She continued, feeling the stone cease out of her stomach.

"And now I am leader,"once again were some shrieks of protests, but nevertheless, Leafstorm continued, "and I shall travel to Moonstone to receive my nine lives."

The clearing stayed silent and she felt more confident.

"And I must appoint a deputy." The cats seemed to be holding onto breath.

"I pick Glacierclaw to be my deputy." Calls of approval rang out through the camp clearing and Glacierclaw stood up to dip his head to Leafstorm.

"Glacierclaw, Sunpaw, and Shadowpaw...Please accompany me to the Moonstone. I shall leave at sun high." Sunpaw dipped her head to Leafstorm as Leafstorm padded down from the jagged rock.

"Yes, oh great leader..." She teased. Leafstorm cuffed her ear.

Glacierclaw cast her a soft glance across the clearing and she felt warm sensations burn in her.

"Hello? Are you still alive?" Sunpaw's voice broke her out of the illusion.

"Oh, wha-? Yeah... I'm just...thinking..." Leafstorm sighed.

"Get some rest, Leafstorm..." Sunpaw rolled her eyes and trotted off in the direction of the apprentices den.

Leafstorm went into the leader's den and sat. This would be her new den... It was pretty nice but all the same, there was a pit of loneliness inside of her. No furry, warm warrior bodies to curl up next to. No Glacierclaw to tell her good-night. No sounds of purring, scuffling, and snoring any more. It would be a silent, cold, lonely den. She rested her head on her paws, closing her eyes.

Suddenly, a wave of happiness flooded over her for some reason.

She was sitting by the Fourtrees. It wasn't a Gathering but she saw other cats. Misty, white, glowing cats. She saw Bluestar and Fireheart among them.

"You were chosen..."

Spottedleaf stepped forward out of the StarClan council.

"Leafstorm, don't be afraid. We'll always guide you to safety. But there is darkness ahead of you. He will pull you out with a shower of light. Don't worry."

Leafstorm was back in her den. It was light outside and the den flooded with light.

Was this the light? But who was 'he'? Who would pull her out of the darkness? _What_ darkness?

Everything was so confusing to her as she padded out into the clearing, ready to start her new life as the ShadowClan leader, chosen by StarClan.


	11. Changed

"Are you ready?"

"Yes...Should I take another warrior to the Moonstone with me?"

"Yes...Bring Glacierclaw."

Leafstorm was about to go to the Moonstone to receive her nine lives from StarClan. Littlecloud handed her a bundle of wrapped leaves.

"Here are your traveling herbs."

Leafstorm nodded gingerly and ate the leaves and seeds. She then stood up, touching noses with Sunpaw, "I'll be back next dawn." Sunpaw nodded gravely.

Leafstorm purred and padded out of camp, signaling for Glacierclaw and Littlecloud to follow.

The journey was long, but finally the cats reached the shining granite cave which stood on the other side of the WindClan borders.

"Here I go..." She breathed and twined her tail with Glacierclaw's and quietly slipped into the cave.

Up ahead, the glowing white stone sat underneath moonlight. She shook off the chill from the long dark tunnel behind her that she just passed through, and lied down beside the quartz.

Leafstorm carefully pressed her nose against it and was jolted with an icy shock.

She saw the host of StarClan sitting before her. She expected cats from ShadowClan but there were ThunderClan warriors here! She recognized Spottedleaf and Yellowfang and Bluestar and Fireheart and Redtail. There were many more, though.

Each cat in turn came up to her to give her either a bolting shock or heavenly sweep of her lives. She drank the energy in eagerly but when she came to her ninth life, no ThunderClan cat approached her. The starry sky around her turned black and her insides froze. Tigerstar was confronting her.

"Leafstorm, I stand here before you instead of any other ThunderClan cat. I give you the most important life of all...Power for your ambitions. Power for your Clan. Power for yourself."

Leafstorm wanted to shudder but a crawly dark feeling slithered through her like an adder.

"I hunt with no StarClan. I only hunt with other cats," He glanced around him and Scourge appeared beside Tigerstar. The little cat spoke,

"Leafstorm...I give you your life. Use it to control the other Clans. Four will become _one_...Not two." He touched his nose to hers and she felt like she was dying into darkness. All the warmth was leaving her body was a sickly sensation filled her. She tasted blood but it was sweet to her, and her claws felt stronger, like she wanted to kill every cat in the forest.

"What's happening?" She cried out and she felt physically stronger.

"By the power of all of the cats in the forest, I give you your new name, Leafstar." Tigerstar said and Scourge smirked.

"Use your lives well...Very well..."

The cats disappeared and Leafstar felt herself come back to life. She still felt Scourge and Tigerstar ring through her head but a faint whisper meowed, "You will fall into darkness and he will save you with a shower of light."

Spottedleaf!

Leafstar felt a little comforted by the she-cat still with her, but she didn't really care about the medicine cat any more...for some reason. Leafstar suddenly hated Spottedleaf for ruining her life and spoiling her dreams where she could have been catching a mouse in her sleeping mind.

Leafstar spat at the thought of Spottedleaf as she regained consciousness. She stood up, feeling a bit cold. She padded out of the tunnel and saw Glacierclaw and Littlecloud waiting for her. They all padded back to camp and Leafstar thought,

_I have nine lives now! I can kill any cat I want! I mean, I can fight any cat I want- I will kill..._

Bloodthirsty thoughts swam in her mind. She could rule the forest! Now she was the youngest and strongest leader! Leafstar even had Tigerstar and Scourge on her side!

Who needed StarClan?


	12. ThunderClan Defeated

When they got back to camp, many cats surrounded Leafstar and congratulated her.

She leaped onto High Step and the Clan members were puzzled. Some said,

"A Clan meeting already?"

"What's she doing up there? Tigerstar is still leader, right?"

"No, you mouse-brain. He died, but she can't call us at dawn! It's too early for a Clan meeting!"

Leafstar ignored the harsh accusations and cleared her throat.

"Cats of ShadowClan. I have thought over my dream from StarClan, and it has changed very much that this Clan is going to do. We are stronger than we were when Tigerstar ruled. I will bring you into a new Clan! Since we are getting bigger and stronger, we need more prey, and if we need prey, we need territories!"

Some cats looked horrified. Sunpaw looked, astonished, up at her friend, mouthing the words "No, Leafstar!"

Leafstar cackled high pitched and yowled, "We attack ThunderClan at moon rise!" The leader leaped off the rock and the crowd gasped and murmured and even Glacierclaw looked at her strangely.

Leafstar was about to go into her den when Glacierclaw came to her and meowed, "Why are you doing this? What has changed you?" Shock made his voice tremble.

"Nothing has changed!" She purred and reached forward to nuzzle him when he stepped back, terrified.

The leader was confused as he slinked into the warrior den.

She thought, _Nothing has changed! We need more territories! Never mind that...He's being fox-dung._

When moon rise came, Leafstar called from the great rock looming over the camp.

"We attack ThunderClan now! After the attack is over, we will most likely have won over their camp and territories! Chase them out! If they are stubborn, leave none alive..."

Some yowls broke out in agreement.

She continued, "For some while, ThunderClan have been our greatest enemy, and now is time to get back for when they have succeeded from us! Firestar is dead and now there is a weaker leader!" She yowled in triumph and other cats joined her. Some looked uncertain, including Sunpaw.

"Those who come with me will be Glacierclaw, Phoenixfeather, Sunpaw, Shadowpaw, Cinderfur, Moonfish, and Tallpoppy. The rest stay and guard camp." They ran out of camp, yowling. Leafstar's chest burned with battle fire, ready to fight.

The ThunderClan camp was up ahead and they threw themselves inside of it, crushing the bracken wall.

"ATTACK!"

The ThunderClan cats were unprepared and some were even asleep, but the battle noise woke them.

The camp clearing was filled with claws and screeches. Fur flew in the air while Leafstar looked for some cat to attack. Glacierclaw had locked himself in a tight battle with Sandstorm and Sunpaw was pinning down a ThunderClan apprentice she didn't recognize. Moonfish was chasing Cloudtail away. She bit his tail in triumph and Leafstar nodded slightly to her.

Leafstar suddenly felt the breath knocked out of her as some cat bowled her over. It was Swiftstar! Leafstar didn't feel very happy to see him, for she tackled him and jabbed her teeth into his hind leg, letting blood spurt out.

He looked furious and limped over to her again awkwardly and tried to claw her ears.

"Why did you attack us!" He hissed.

"We need territory!" She pinned him down, driving her claws into his shoulders. He shrieked with pain and blood flowed from his leg as he slowly closed his eyes. He was losing a life!

Swiftstar recovered in a moment but he was full of energy again. He threw Leafstar off and chased after her.

Leafstar dodged him and she looked around the camp. Not very many ThunderClan warriors were left but still a couple remained. Most of them were chased off. Leafstar didn't even feel sad when she saw the dead body of Ferncloud on the ground. Instead, for some reason, she laughed coldly at it. ThunderClan was becoming hers!


	13. Now a Killer

Leafstar saw that not many ThunderClan cats were left. Only about 5 remained, including Swiftstar.

The ShadowClan leader shouted to Cinderfur and Phoenixfeather, "Take Swiftstar back to our camp. Tell the others about our victory and hold him,"She icily flicked her tail at Swiftstar, "captive..." Cinderfur nodded, grinning, and showed his sharp fangs.

"Do we kill him?"

Leafstar looked thoughtful, "Not yet..." She sneered.

Swiftstar flattened his ears wearily and was escorted back to the ShadowClan camp. Leafstar looked at the other cats remaining, who were surrounded by Glacierclaw, Sunpaw, and Shadowpaw. Tallpoppy and Moonfish were tearing through the dens.

The last four ThunderClan cats left were Cloudtail, Brightheart, Bramblepaw, and Longtail.

Leafstar snarled at them, "You are going to join my Clan or die..."

Bramblepaw hissed, "I'd rather die! You terrorized my Clan and I will fight to defend it!" His fur bristled.

Leafstar laughed and flicked her tail to Shadowpaw, "Take him back to camp with Brightheart...Leave Longtail."

Brightheart had tears streaming down her face as she rushed to Leafstar, "Leafstar! Don't you remember me! What has changed you! I am your best friend-"

"Not anymore..." Leafstar narrowed her eyes.

Brightheart and Bramblepaw were thrust back to camp and Longtail looked furious, "What do you want with me?" He growled.

Leafstar circled him, "You used to be a follower of Tigerstar, right?"

"Yes...Why?"

"I am offering you a special place in my Clan is you are willing to kill for me and your new Clan."

For a moment, Longtail hesitated.

Then he spat, "I'd die before I ever left my Clan! Bluestar wouldn't want me to leave my loyalties here!"

Leafstar didn't looked amused, "Kill him."

Sunpaw, Tallpoppy, and Moonfish looked horrified. Sunpaw returned Leafstar's icy stare but she stepped forward.

Tallpoppy and Moonfish followed and were suddenly fierce with loyalty for ShadowClan.

Longtail's body was thrown into the river when Tallpoppy killed him. Leafstar's eyes prickled with satisfaction as she was flanked by Sunpaw and Moonfish and Tallpoppy back to camp.

The destruction of the Clans had begun.

* * *

Sorreh this important chappie is really shortBut as I said, it's important...lol I LOVE making you crowds tense!MUAHAHAHA!I CAN DO ANYTHING I WANT TO LEAFSTAR!Hee Hee...lol Anyway...On with the story... 


	14. Dream No More

Leafstar is going to take a little fall in her life soon...MUAHAHAHA!

* * *

When Leafstar got back to camp, she looked around her. The cats had even changed. Sunpaw still looked ashamed that she had helped kill a ThunderClan warrior who was just being loyal to his Clan.

Leafstar rolled her eyes, muttering under her breath, "She's worthless...Who needs her?" She grabbed two pieces of prey and looked at Glacierclaw, who was guarding the hollow tree stump where Swiftstar was being held captive.

"Glacierclaw!" He looked up, his ears twitching.

"Yes?"

"Come and eat with me?"

"But I have to guard his den..."

"Take a break from that...Come."

She saw him hesitate, which made her burn with fury. But she, anyway, invited him to eat with her. They sat down behind the nursery.

Glacierclaw didn't talk and he even refused to eat the thrush Leafstar gave him.

"What's wrong?" She worriedly purred and licked his ear.

"You've changed, Leafstar! And I can't love you if you're going to kill cats..."

"But ShadowClan was weak and now it is going to conquer all the Clans! There will be one Clan now!"

"But StarClan intended for there to be four Clans...Always! Don't you think that they mean it?"

"Who needs StarClan?"

Glacierclaw flinched, "How can you say that! Don't you believe they rule the forest!"

"No. StarClan are fools. ShadowClan will rule now! StarClan can even challenge me to a fight!"

Glacierclaw stood up. His eyes were cold as he looked at Leafstar, "I don't know you any more."

He stalked over to the warrior den. Leafstar, for the first time in moons, felt lonely and a sharp pain hit her heart.

She went into her den and closed her eyes. Leafstar was suddenly sitting in a realm with a starry blue sky spread out above her. Glowing, silver cats were surrounding her.

Spottedleaf was sitting in front of her. The medicine cat sighed, "Leafstar. You are turning to the ways of Tigerstar and Brokentail."

"I don't care...I don't believe in StarClan anymore...You are just tales for kits." Leafstar turned around but Spottedleaf followed her, "Then why are you here?" She purred.

Leafstar snarled, "Get out of my life! You cursed cat! Why are you even bothering with me? I don't want any more dreams with you dead cats in them!"

"We are not dead...Our spirits rest with the forest."

Leafstar tried to open her eyes to wake up but Spottedleaf sighed, "We know why you are like this. Tigerstar gave you your ninth life, which will be harder to defeat. You know that Glacierclaw is-"

She broke off, confused as Leafstar swarmed back into reality. Her den swirled around her as she landed on the sandy floor.

She was panting and she thought, _I hate you, Spottedleaf. Get away from me... I'm glad you are dead._

But her mind was still swarming with the words of the tortoiseshell:

_You will fall into darkness and he will pull you out with a shower of light._


	15. Next Target

Cloudtail, Brightheart, and Bramblepaw were curled up together in the elder's den. Cloudtail had followed Brightheart back to the ShadowClan camp after he escaped from Leafstar.

The captives, except for Swiftstar, slept in the elder's den. Swiftstar slept in a hollow tree trunk. Many cats were disturbed by having other Clan cats in their camp...Sleeping and eating with them. Many were triumphant, some just didn't care.

Leafstar was one of them. She would soon make them fight with her, and for her. WindClan was their next target.

Days came and went and soon it was almost time for the Gathering. Leafstar hadn't gone to the last one and many of her Clan was shocked.

Speaking of the Clan, the Clan itself was changed. Cats gnawed on rabbit bones and kits tore each other apart in the nursery. Prey was scarce and the fierce winter winds beat down on them even harder. StarClan was, then, against them.

The only ones who didn't change were Glacierclaw and Sunpaw, those who had curled up beside each other in the warrior den together. Sunpaw wasn't in the apprentice den any more because the apprentices fought with fangs and claws there. Shadowpaw was scrawny with desperation and even attacked his own brother for a vole.

The Clan was falling apart.

Leafstar could only bask in it. Who cared if it was vengeful and vicious? It was also powerful.

That night when the moon rose, Leafstar leaped onto High Step, now called Blood Rock.

"Cats of ShadowClan! We will go to the Gathering tonight to show the other Clans what we have become!"

Fierce, but agreeing, yowls broke out, "Attack them!" One cat screeched.

Leafstar quieted the cats with her tail.

"WindClan is our next target! We attack them at dawn!"

Sunpaw blinked sadly. Other cats screamed in agreement but then she cried and went into the warrior den, Glacierclaw following her in misery.

Leafstar was angered with this but she just called, "Cinderfur, Phoenixfeather, Shadowpaw, Glacierclaw, Sunpaw, and Moonfish will come with me to the Gathering."

She leaped down and Littlecloud looked nervous. He approached his leader, "Shall I come?"

Leafstar coldly studied him, and then spoke, "Medicine cats have contact with StarClan. I am in no use of your help any more. You leave tomorrow." She turned away as the cats she called followed her to Fourtrees. Glacierclaw looked doubtful. He caught up with his leader.

"What are you doing!" He spat.

Leafstar kept trotting at a fast pace, "Ruling my Clan." She retorted.

"Well, this Clan is becoming like BloodClan."

"Why thank you."

Glacierclaw looked very sad and not hopeful so he dropped back as Sunpaw confided with Shadowpaw.

Who cared what Glacierclaw thought? Her Clan was becoming BloodClan, just what Tigerstar wanted her to do!

One thought stopped her rapid mind from thinking. When did I ever start obeying him?

She pushed the dubious thought out of her head and saw Fourtrees.

The moon was barely visible behind the thick and snowy but silvery clouds.

StarClan was no longer with her. And she was no longer with them.


	16. Gathering Showdown

Leafstar stared at Fourtrees as she approached. The other two Clans were already there.

Some cats of WindClan and ShadowClan looked worried, "Where's ThunderClan?" They all murmured. Leafstar leaped onto the Great Rock.

"Cats of WindClan and RiverClan." She hissed loudly.

Tallstar shifted to the side while Leopardstar eyed Leafstar's lean but skinny warriors.

"ThunderClan is no longer in the forest."

Shocked murmurs rippled through the cats and they looked at each other in nervousness.

"Why?" A voice said. Leafstar ignored it.

"ShadowClan decided that ThunderClan had way too many hunting grounds. We chased them out, killed some, and some others we have captive."

A louder rumbled shot though the crowd. The moon was visible no longer and it was pitched-black in the clearing.

A cat shrieked in terror and Tallstar rasped, "That Gathering is over, WindClan, come with me."

WindClan disappeared and RiverClan bounded back to their homes.

ShadowClan slinked back, many looking angry.

"On of RiverClan's apprentices was starting to look pretty tasty..." Cinderfur rasped beside her.

Leafstar purred, "Soon, you shall have more cat blood to fill your hunger. You will be my deputy, Cinderfur. Glacierclaw has left us. We need your strength. He is too soft..." Cinderfur growled softly in agreement.

"You are now deputy of ShadowClan, Cinderfur."

The tom looked proud as he padded on. Leafstar glanced back at Glacierclaw who was now trotting ahead of her with Sunpaw at his side, slipping into the warrior den together. A snowflake fell on Leafstar's nose and she shivered.

Glacierclaw...Her love. He didn't love her anymore. She wasn't even sure that he did love her!

Leafstar sighed and slinked into her den, sighing again but more deeply. She then convulsed into a violent coughing fit. Her chest rattled and she couldn't breath. Then her paws fell and she dropped to the sandy floor.

Everything around her was black. She couldn't see anything but her own paws in front of her, stretched out. She felt peaceful as she caught the scent of Spottedleaf but she didn't see her.

Leafstar was loosing a life. She scrambled to her paws and felt an icy chill as Tigerstar suddenly sat in front of her.

"The sickness is gone, Leafstar, but it seems that StarClan has turned against you."

"But...Yes," Her voice tightened.

Tigerstar nodded the tiniest of nods and Leafstar thought she saw fear and an uncomfortable look cross his face.

What was he hiding? Was StarClan still really with her?-No. It was possible. Or was it? Did Spottedleaf not give up on her?

Leafstar saw herself on the floor of her den and when she returned, her body was restored. She felt a little dizzy.

Then she remembered the attack for WindClan the next morning. She dragged herself to her moss-lined nest and she lied down. She tucked her paws under her chest and closed her eyes, sighing. Leafstar never remembered feeling so cold and lonely. Something about it made her shiver. She knew that something about her wasn't right, but she didn't know what.

Her eyes opened as she saw Glacierclaw pad into her den.

"Yes, Glacierclaw?"

"Leafstar...I want you to know something."

"Yes?"

"I don't want you to fight tomorrow."

"Don't you think I've decided about not fighting?" She suddenly rounded up on him, her eyes flashing, "Don't you think I've thought about it! I am your leader!"

She then growled and spat, "How dare you speak to me like that! How dare you question my decision!"

Glacierclaw didn't wince. He held his cold blue gaze, "I just thought I would let you know what I thought." He turned away. Then Glacierclaw added softly, "I've talked to the prisoners and Brightheart and Cloudtail said that they would fight for you. Bramblepaw and Swiftstar ran away."

"Thank you." Leafstar said coldly. He padded out of her den and he picked up a vole before turning into the warrior den.

A little bit of her worried about that. She loved him. Why was he like this? She wasn't any different...Or maybe she was. Was she loosing her mind?


	17. A Little Change

"The WindClan attack is now starting!" She yowled above her Clan. Some cats started to gather below her to listen who would go to battle with her.

"Glacierclaw, Sunpaw, Shadowpaw, Brightheart, Cloudtail, Moonfish, Tallpoppy, Phoenixfeather, Cinderfur, and Ironpaw shall go with me to battle."

One elder rasped from the back, "But that's no one left except the elders and queens to guard camp!"

Leafstar hissed, "Do you think the weak Clans will try to attack here when we are about to attack them?"

The elder continued to complain, "Littlecloud is gone. He left this morning...Why?"

"Shut up, you crow-food! He left because the Clan is in no longer need of his help!"

The elder then said, "Why did you change your deputy-"

No cats knew this yet. Leafstar leaped from the Blood Rock and pinned the elder down. She scored her claws across his throat and his cries were cut short by his last meow.

The cats in ShadowClan didn't look too uncomfortable with this. Some even cheered with Leafstar, who yowled in triumph.

Glacierclaw gaped at her.

"You changed your deputy! That's against the rules of StarClan!" He cried.

Leafstar yowled and leaped on him, "_How dare you say that name in the Clan?_"

She spat in his face. Glacierclaw fixed his blue eyes on Leafstar's.

"Leafstar, don't do this...You aren't a bad cat. You aren't like this. Come back to me...I love you." Her strength ebbed away and she no longer wanted to fight. She felt like she never wanted to see Tigerstar or Scourge again. Leafstar wanted the comfort of Spottedleaf, the beautiful medicine cat's scent to waft in the air. She wanted to curl up with Sunpaw and Glacierclaw for moons and feel their soft fur.

Leafstar shook the thought out of her head. She still didn't want to fight much.

"We attack now!" She yowled and bounded out of camp, all her warriors and apprentices following her, trampling and screaming through the forest.

WindClan would fall today.

The warriors tore through camp and the WindClan cats were suprised with this sudden movement.

"Leafstar-"

Leafstar tackled Tallstar. She bit into his hind leg and he sputtered, "Why are you doing this!"

Leafstar didn't answer. She only scowled and dug her claws into his neck.

The clearing was filled with yowls and blood.

Glacierclaw had Onewhisker pinned down and Moonfish was chasing a dark WindClan warrior away. Sunpaw and Shadowpaw were in a tight fight with a queen twice their size while Cinderfur was attacking a group of WindClan apprentices. He had one in his jaws and he and Tallpoppy were capturing the apprentices and taking them back to the ShadowClan camp.

Leafstar suddenly saw that there were only about a fourth of WindClan left. Many were chased out but there were a lot of dead bodies on the dusty ground.

Leafstar purred in triumph but she felt a heavy rock hit her. Tallstar bowled her over, which what seemed like all his remaining strength, and he hissed, scraping his claws feebly against her leg. She laughed icily and then she bit down hard on his leg, rounding up on him again. She used the trick she did with her mentor; she darted from side to side until she slipped underneath the WindClan leader's belly, kicking him upward. He hit the side of a den and he fell there, dead. It was his last life. The cruel ShadowClan leader snorted in satisfaction. Everything was quiet now. The apprentices were captured, Tallstar was dead, and she even grinned as she saw Onewhisker and Mudclaw's dead bodies.

She padded back to camp with the only cats left from her Clan left from her battle who hadn't already gone back to camp.

When Leafstar got back, she looked around the clearing. The old medicine cat den was being used to shelter the apprentices and there were more patrols to be sent out. Shadowpaw padded up to her, "Leafstar? What's going to happen to the captives?"

"What do you mean? They stay with us."

" I mean what do they eat? Do we hunt for them?"

"No. If they're strong enough, they can hunt. If they're not...It's their loss."

"Yes, Leafstar."

"Oh, and Shadowpaw? It's time for your warrior ceremony, along with Sunpaw. You fought bravely today."

"Thank you, I shall tell her." He stalked off.

When Sunpaw and Shadowpaw were made warriors, the Clan was still calling Sunbeam and Shadowstep when Leafstar leaped onto Blood Rock.

"Cats of ShadowClan, our hunting grounds have spread even farther through WindClan and ThunderClan territory. Feel free to hunt there...Oh, and if you see any loose Thunder or WindClan cats running around, you have my permission to kill them."


	18. My World is Spinning

"Leafstar!" Glacierclaw's voice erupted into her head. She was spinning around in a dark blue place. The sky, ground, and river nearby was black or blue. Then suddenly, a white bright light filled the sky. Her eyes should have closed from the glory, but she gaped at it, its beauty shone through the territory.

She suddenly knew she was in the RiverClan camp.

"A worthless fight will not be fought." Glacierclaw said again.

"Why!" She screamed at his voice in the air, "We need to conquer the mouse-brained RiverClan!"

"No, you don't. You need to conquer Tigerstar. I can help you, Leafstar."

She was in her den again. She saw the moon rising outside her den. She pushed back the heather which draped in front of it and she looked around the clearing. The clearing was empty. The cats of ShadowClan were asleep.

Leafstar glanced at the warrior den, hoping that Glacierclaw would appear and talk to her. She missed him so much. Talking to him, hunting with him, and eating with him.

The next morning, Clan life wasn't the friendly patching-the-camp-wall friendly. The cats were hissing to one another and stealing and fighting over prey.

Leafstar basked in the chaos.

Glacierclaw padded up to her, a mouse dangled from his jaws, "Leafstar, I've been hunting all day and that whole fresh-kill pile is from me and Sunbeam."

"You need not to hunt, Glacierclaw, fox-dung! We can steal prey. RiverClan is to be attacked at dawn. I wonder how they feel, being alone is the forest with us and the worthless Clan scum!" She cackled, padding into the center of camp, grabbing a large fox off the pile.

She'd share with Sunbeam. She padded over to Sunbeam, who was trying to feed some healing herbs to an elder with death berries in their mouth.

"Eat, Rippedstump, please! You shouldn't have eaten those!" She pleaded.

The elder wouldn't take the yarrow and as Leafstar watched with a cold expression, the elder fell to the ground, paws scrabbling at the dirt. Then Rippedstump's eyes were wide open, staring into nothingness.

Sunbeam looked at the elder despairingly. She turned around and was suprised to see Leafstar staring at her.

"Leafstar!" She said and buried her nose into her best friend's soft pelt, crying, "I told him not to eat the berries but he wouldn't listen!"

Leafstar didn't say anything, but she smirked, pushing her friend aside, padding away.

Sunbeam gaped at Leafstar as she turned away, "I thought I was your friend."

Leafstar stopped and hesitated in her tracks. Then her icy reply came, "ShadowClan has no room for weaklings."

She heard soft sobs behind her as her paws carried her away from camp. Leafstar found herself suddenly staring into the river, its icy silver waters flowing by.

Then she started singing a sad song her mother sang to her,

The fiery mountains crack

The wind blows over the grass

The ripple stone in the brook

The leaf uncovers all

The newest light shall shine

The darkness flees in terror

The new light reveals all

As the darkness goes away

The light is all that is

A new dawns rises again

till the light shines through the forest

Leafstar finished and then sat up, "What foolishness." She stalked away, and she snorted.

She didn't care about anyone now. She was just concerned with getting RiverClan for herself. If she did that, then she would be able to be the leader of the full forest, with Glacierclaw as her mate. They would rule forever!

She sighed, thinking about that. Who even needed a mate? She would rule by herself!


	19. Last Battle

"Today is the day!" Leafstar cried over the cats in the ShadowClan clearing, "That RiverClan will fall and StarClan with it!"

Yowls of agreement pierced the silent air and Leafstar smirked, "Then let the battle begin...All my warriors will come with me. Queens and Elders will stay and guard camp."

Cinderfur padded up to her, "Leafstar," he dipped his head, "When we defeat all the Clans, what will our Clan name be? Should we change it to show our aggression?"

Leafstar thought, "Yes...If the battle goes well today, the forest will be ours and we shall be called DeathClan."

She stalked out of camp with the cats on her heels, streaking through the forest and yowling with battle fire.

"Leafstar, you're loosing a life..." Tigerclaw sighed, "You disappointed me. You will have no lives left when this battle is done! You are weak!" He spat and paced in front of her. Mistyfoot just took a life away from her in the battle.

Leafstar flattened her ears, "What if I don't want to be this kind of leader? What if I don't like life like this?"

Tigerclaw froze in his tracks, "What!" He spat and his amber eyes blazed on her, "You have almost conquered the forest! You can't possibly give up now! You were so...like me! You have to continue your maniacal reign. You are strong!"

Leafstar shuffled her paws and looked at the clouds below her, the battle raging on still fiercely under the starry sky.

"But, Glacierclaw doesn't love me anymore...Sunbeam and Brightheart have turned away from me. I want them back!" She pleaded.

Tigerstar glared at her, hissing, "You can't decide now...The moment I chose you as deputy you were a part of Scourge and me. The sickness used you! I lied about the disease so you would conquer the forest. Glacierclaw did it for me..."

Leafstar felt her eyes widen, although she wasn't very suprised. Everyone was against her now, except her own blood-thirsty Clan. Wait...it was falling apart. There was no point anymore...

She looked away, astonished and ashamed at herself that she fell for this whole counter-plot.

Scourge was now glaring at her, "Leafstar, you were destined to do this-"

"By who!" She stood up and rounded on them, flare and fierceness in her voice, "You! You ruined my life and took everything away from me! I now know what happened. You kill my mother and my father. Swiftstar thought it was the sickness! You tricked everyone! I can't believe you would do something like that! But of course, you are Scourge, the coward! You can't even fight against a kittypet and win!"

She expected Scourge to tear out her throat in part-StarClan, but he was just purring evilly.

"No, my dear Leafstar...You chose this. You chose this life when you first came to ShadowClan. You fell in love with Glacierclaw and now he hates you. Sunbeam and Brightheart have no room in their little, limited lives for you!"

Leafstar snarled. Then she was back into the fuming battle.

She gasped, looking around the clearing. She murmured, "And he will pull you out with a shower of light..." Spottedleaf suddenly filled her mind. She saw the medicine cat, smiling at her, in her mind.

"Thank you..." She said, tears streaming down her face. She smiled and looked into the battle.

Glacierclaw was just chasing off a RiverClan tom reluctantly. She caught his eye. He knew something was up. He padded up to her,"Leafstar?" He sounded a little weak and irritated.

"Glacierclaw...I love you. I'm back from Tigerstar...I was trapped. I love you. I can't believe I lost you!"

She buried her nose into his fur and he purred, twining his tail with hers. He whispered warmly,

"I love you, too...Leafstar." Then a yowl sounded.

Leafstar called, "_Stop the battle!_"


	20. Once Again Alive

All the cats fell silent with that. They all looked around at Leafstar.

Glacierclaw beamed and nodded for her to keep going.

Leafstar cleared her throat, "I apologize to ShadowClan. An apology isn't going to do enough, and if it wasn't for Glacierclaw, I would still be like Tigerclaw."

It was dead silent, some looked too shocked to speak.

She glanced at Sunbeam and Brightheart, who were sitting side by side, eyes wide. Brightheart smiled with tears running down her face, her eyes saying more than any cat could say.

Leafstar smiled at them, "I thank Sunbeam and Brightheart who never gave up on me. Scourge was controlling me. The sickness was a fake. It was to lure me into conquering the forest. I want my warriors to send a search patrol out and look for the missing Clan cats to bring them home."

A cat snorted loudly and one of the RiverClan queens gasped in horror at this former-vicious leader's decision.

Leafstar looked to the night sky, "And I want to mention Spottedleaf, who kept in my dreams, even though she was pushed out. I want to turn back and become the cat I once was."

Glacierclaw flicked his tail to speak. He stepped where she was, looking at the RiverClan/ ThunderClan/ WindClan/ ShadowClan cats.

"Cats of all Clans, and of StarClan...I pray that you accept her apology and that you please let her be re-united with you as your ShadowClan leader," he said.

It was silent again, but all the cats suddenly cheered.

"Leafstar! Leafstar! Leafstar!"

Leafstar smiled and she padded back to camp with only her warriors. Cinderfur was looking a bit disgruntled, "Are we DeathClan?" He growled.

Leafstar called, "Glacierclaw, you're in charge of sending out the search patrols for the other Clans now...Be back at dawn."

Glacierclaw dipped his head curtly, calling some warriors to follow him.

Leafstar then turned back to Cinderfur, "No, Cinderfur...All is well now. I made a horrible mistake by following Tigerclaw."

Cinderfur snarled softly.

Then Leafstar smirked, "And Glacierclaw is going to be deputy again..."

Cinderfur's whiskers twitched and it looked as if he was about to attack Leafstar, but he nodded with much reluctance, padding away.

When they reached camp, Leafstar had groups organize the camp back to the way it was. Swiftstar was set free, smiling softly at her as he went, and Brightheart purred, "Bye, Leafstar...I'll miss you..."

Leafstar licked Brightheart's ear, "I'll see you soon..."

Bramblepaw, Brightheart, Swiftstar, and Cloudheart were escorted back to their territory as everything was back to normal.

The story ends with this:

Leafstar had two beautiful kits with Glacierclaw, one was a white she-cat and the other was a large tortoiseshell tom. The she-kit was named Snowkit and the tom was named Hazelkit...

But that is another story...


End file.
